The disclosures herein relate generally to fastener retainers and more particularly to a replaceable fastener device for retaining a threaded fastener which has been separated from a threaded receiver.
Threaded fasteners have many uses including the interconnection of parts such as cable housings and the like. One such housing is a fiber optic cable splice closure, including a cover member, and a base member, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,805,979. In this application, bolts extend through the cover member and engage a threaded receiver in the base member in order to secure the cover to the base. When the cover is to be removed, the bolts are disengaged from their threaded receivers. Once disengaged, the bolts are subject to falling out of the cover. As a result, when the cover is to be re-attached to the base, one or more of the bolts may not be within reach and must be retrieved. This is especially difficult in the case of a pole mounted closure because the cover may be mounted several feet above the ground surface, making retrieval of the bolts both difficult and time consuming.
Many retainer devices have been developed for the purpose of retaining a bolt or other fastener device, when that device is disengaged from its respective threaded receiver. Some of these devices are not suitable for use in cable splice closures either because they are not sturdy and do not have a suitable life expectancy, or cannot withstand the effects of environmental elements, or in the event of failure, are not replaceable.
Therefore, what is needed is a fastener retention device which is sturdy enough to be reliable and have extended life expectancy, which is replaceable in the event of damage or failure, and which is suitable for use in an outdoor environment substantially unaffected by environmental elements.